Murray
Murray is one of the main characters in the ''Hotel Transylvania ''movie series. Official Profile Murray the Mummy is a big bandaged guy, who's larger-than-life. Murray is one of Dracula's oldest friends. His visits to the hotel often leave sand dunes at the entrance, something that Murray never learns from. As a former entertainer to the great Pharaohs of Egypt, Murray is extremely likable, boisterous and always the center of every party. Living most of the year deep inside an Egyptian tomb, every time he arrives at Drac's hotel, he is ready to party. He is a ball of fun, and uses humor to avoid confrontations, which he stays away from at all costs. He has a major crush on the Female Mummy. Hotel Transylvania 19th Century When Dracula married Martha, Murray along with Frank, Wayne, & Griffin play music for them. When Martha gave birth to Mavis, Frank cried & used Murray as a tissue, disguised by this. After Martha was killed & Dracula's house was burned by humans, Dracula lived alone with Mavis & built a hotel for monsters to be safe. Arriving at the Hotel Arriving after Wayne, Frank and Griffin via his sand-sliding entrance, Murrary warmly exchanges greetings with Dracula before being scolded for the mess he left. Murray greets his friends, while playful making fun of Frank's weight; this results in Frank framing him for a terrible gas-passing, which Murrary denies doing. He and Eunice went up to Mavis's room to greet her. When Mavis tells them that Dracula is letting her go to a human village, they were shocked as they still believed they're violent, But Mavis suggested that they might have changed. Murray warns Mavis to not let anyone scoop her brain out. After Mavis left, everyone discovered that Dracula was gone, not knowing that Dracula built the town to make Mavis believe that humans are bad. Meeting Johnny After Dracula lets a human named "Johnny" into the hotel & tries to let him leave throught a secret tunnel, Frank & Wayne fighting Zombie Mozart, Bach & Beethoven after the zombies wouldn't let them sing for Mavis' party. He later meets Johnny, pretending to be the distant cousin of Frank's right arm, Jonnystein, who supports their idea to play at Mavis' party instead of famous zombie composers. Being amazed by Jonathan's more modern music taste, Murrary immediately warms up to him. The first activity was bingo & everyone except Dracula was bored. At the gym, everyone were playing charades, but no one had a clue. Johnny takes out his scooter riding it around the gym & Murray was the first to try out the scooter. At the pool, He, Euncie, Wayne, Wanda & Mavis was interested in hearing Johnny's travel & his visit to the Taj Mahal, which no monster has ever been to. When Dracula secretly, told Johnny to fake a back injury to leave, everyone mistakes this as a chicken fight & Murray plays with Euncie. Murrary later enjoys the sauna with Drac, Frank, Griff and Wayne, he & everyone else disbelieved Dracula's claim that Jonathan left the hotels until Johnny landed on Dracula after falling through a weak part of the roof. At Mavis' party, Murrary plays slightly techno-like music with Frank, Griffin and Wayne. After Dracula had an argument with Mavis after seeing that he thought that Johnny kissed Mavis, he yells out that the village that Mavis went didn't exist & everyone came up to Dracula demanding to know what he did. To make things worst, the chief of the hotel, Quasimodo arrived along with his pet rat, Esmeralda to tell everyone about everything, but was frozen by Dracula earlier, but The Fly speaks frozen & tells everyone that he said that Dracula brought a human into the hotel & that the human was Johnny. When Jonathan's revealed to be human, he panics like the rest of the crowd. When Johnny rejects Mavis for Dracula's respect, he lies that he hates monsters, & Murray begged Johnny not to hurt him. After Mavis blamed Dracula for everything & flies away, he heads to the lobby to leave the hotel. Getting Johnny Back When everyone tries checking out of Hotel Transylvania in anger at Dracula betraying their trust, Murary attempts to mail the Steins. Murrary is left shocked by Dracula's confession that he no longer knows what humans are like, and that Johnny Zinged with Mavis, but he got in the way. Murrary joins Drac in tracking Jonathan down to reunite him with Mavis. They found a shirt that fell out of his backpack, and Winnie was able to track down his location that he's headed to the airport leaving in 15 minutes at 8 am. When turning around when their was a sheep in the way, Murray almost fell out of the car to the edge of the cliff, but was saved by Frank. After Wayne ate lots of sheep that were blocking the way, he was disgusted by this, despite that Wayne informs him that he eats lamb chops & it's the same thing. Dracula and the group were confused when they arrive at the town where they are greeted by the humans & by a sign advertising a "Monster Festival"; they are shocked to find humans dressed up as monsters and several banners with pun-related cheers for them. Unfortunately, the way to the airport is blocked, so they walked through the crowd. Murray gets an idea to show everyone who they really are, but sense they haven't scared anyone in years, they don't remember how to scare people. Griffin uses Frank's pyrophobia to try scaring the humans; however, they cheer as they idolize the monsters. Frank yells that he's trying to scare them, & that he's real, but everyone knows & loves him. Frank shows everyone the real Dracula & explains the situation, so several humans dressed as vampires uses their capes to provide shade for Dracula all the way to the airport. Dracula got Johnny back & he reunited with Mavis. He later sings at the party celebrating Mavis' relationship with Jonathan. And lived happly ever after Hotel Transylvania 2 Mavis' and Johnathan's Wedding Personality Murray appears to be a friendly, comical, fun-loving and good-natured mummy who loves to party. Gallery Murray full body.jpg Murray poster.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-05.jpg Murray wallpaper.jpg Murray development.jpg Hotel transylvania.jpg hotel_transylvania_credits_griffin_and_murray_by_lickried-d5u4et0.png|2d Murray with 2d Griffin Murray_full_body.jpg Hotel Transylvania Murray Frank head.jpg Murray butt.jpg Guests.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-11.jpg Drac Friends1.jpg Drac friends sauna.jpg Drac friends.jpg RockBand.jpg Drac Friends3.png Murray Mumette.jpg Mavis, Johnny, Eunice & Murray Pool.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h29m55s211.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-1491.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4005.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3954.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3718.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3728.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3744.jpg Freeze.png DracFreeze2.png Hotel Transylvania 2 MummyHotelT.png Drac and Gang.png Murray sandtorm.jpg|Murray failed to cast a sandstorm Hotel-transylvania-camp.jpg 2015-09-09-1441840681-2910280-AsherHT22.jpg Hotel-transylvania-2-monsters.jpg Trivia *At one time, Murray had an entourage of Mummettes that toured with him, but these ladies are part of the general guest count in the hotel in the final version of the story. *Hotel Transylvania is Ceelo Green's first CGI kids movie. *His appearance resembles one of Demongo's cronies from Genndy Tartakovsky's Samurai Jack. *In an early version of the first film, Murray was going to have a song and dance number with his sidekicks, the Mummettes. #Favorite Character for 234,543 Members Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Mummies Category:Characters Category:Guests Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Drac Pack Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Musicians